


They Can't Stop All of Us

by Turbonic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbonic/pseuds/Turbonic
Summary: If we Naruto run we can dodge the bullets





	They Can't Stop All of Us

It seemed like the end of the Crystal Gems.

The government had finally discovered their presence in Beach City and had abducted them, locking them up in Area 51. No gem had been able to hide from them, and they'd all been put into separate cells, unable to escape. Yet Steven remained positive.

"Don't worry, guys!" Steven chirped. "We'll be out of here in no time."

Amethyst looked at him skeptically. "Why's that?"

"I know something you guys don't."

The sound of footsteps became audible, and every gem turned to face their saviors, Naruto running towards them.

"It's September 20th."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm way too proud of this.


End file.
